


oral fixation

by Liu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And candy, First Kiss, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has invited Cisco to help him with something... he didn't expect to be looking at Cisco sucking and licking on so. MUCH. candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/gifts).



> A friend of mine was complaining that there are no Cisco/Ray fics. So I took ten minutes to slap this together for her (after watching a fanvid in which I realized Cisco does have a bit of an obsession with putting things in his mouth). I'm posting it in hopes that maybe someone will like the pairing, because my friend needs something more to read with these two :D

Ray leans back in his chair and his spine violently crackles, making it known that his latest research bender has not gone unnoticed by his body (toned, in a great condition, but still, not twenty years old anymore). He raises his arms over his head for a while, relishes the stretch of muscle that borders on painful, and lets go with a heavy sigh.

He's used to doing his science on his own, but it HAD been a little easier with Felicity around. She had been amazing to bounce ideas off of, commenting and critiquing and contributing, and Ray wonders if he misses her more in his lab or in his bed. Not that it matters: she had gone after Oliver, again, and this time, it does not look like she will be coming back. Her sad eyes and a sorry smile when he'd last seen her speak of a more permanent solution, and even if they hadn't said their goodbyes out loud, Ray can still feel the weight of it in his chest.

But in the months when they were dating, he got used to having someone to talk to, someone to consult, in his lab with him. Hence his current position - or more like, hence his current company.

"Are you sure these calculations aren't off? Because they seem off, a lot," Cisco comes in, and oh god, he's chewing on something again.

Maybe Ray's been missing Felicity in his bed more than he would admit, because for a few days, he's been... noticing things. It wasn't a problem when Cisco first arrived, Ray is quite sure: but they've been cooped up in Ray's labs for a week now and Ray's mind has started wandering. Namely in the direction of the way Cisco's lips are always reddened and shiny from chewing on SOMETHING. It'd disconcerting, really, this oral fixation, and Ray is having a hard time concentrating on anything else.

Like when he'd first noticed, three days ago. Cisco had been loudly sucking on a lollipop for the better part of an hour, and Ray was distracted. He turned away from his desk to ask the other guy to maybe do it a little more quietly, and found Cisco clicking away at a computer absently, his dark eyes reflecting the cool glow of the screen, and a lollipop in his other hand, trailing slick across his lower lip. Occasionally, the round head of the lollipop made it halfway past Cisco's lips and the sucking, slurping wet sound echoed through the room. Ray was reminded of something else, round and damp and dripping, slipping past lips to make a similar sound... he had to excuse himself, not that Cisco acknowledged it with more than just a barely audible mumble.

And then next day, Ray just couldn't look anywhere else. He was measuring his suit's resistance, and there Cisco was, fruity scent trailing after him from the colorful, chewy sticks he was putting in his mouth. And he wasn't JUST munching on them: that Ray could probably manage, or at least not become so fixated on. No; Cisco had to SAVOR the sticks, rolling them around his mouth with his tongue. That day, for afternoon snacks, Cisco had a banana. Ray drew the line there (and also MADE a line, a BEELINE, for the door). When he finally returned from his extended bathroom break, Cisco waved him over for some comparison of numbers or whatever, and then he proceeded to slurp down his boxed juice while chewing on the straw and scratching it against his lips, and Ray had to grit his teeth in order not to do...something.

The very first thing he was greeted by THIS morning when he got to the lab was the sight of Cisco dragging his long (oh my god, LONG) tongue agaist some long, striped lollipop, in a slow, deliberate motion. Ray swallowed his whine and went to his computer and tried to ignore Cisco's mouth at all times, unless it was saying something scientifically relevant.

And now, Cisco's standing right in front of him and talking about numbers and looking at Ray, and there's a lollipop in his hand and in his MOUTH AGAIN, and Ray just can't. He can NOT ignore it any longer.

He's out of his chair before he even realizes he's moving. Cisco's eyes are huge, but his lips are shiny and slick and a little purple from the grape flavor (Ray doesn't know if it's grape for sure but he's determined to find out). The smell of the fruity flavoring draws Ray in like a moth to the flame, and he crushes Cisco's gasp in a kiss that was supposed to be passionate and movie-like, but Ray has never been good with 'movie-like' and it ends up a little awkward and just a tad painful from where he slammed his lip into Cisco's teeth; but then Cisco makes a soft sound and pushes his sticky hand into Ray's hair and the angle shifts, and yeah, okay, that's BETTER.

Cisco is apparently not used to questioning it when he's being kissed, and his sweet tongue slips into Ray's mouth, while Ray's mind is completely gone on the memories of what that tongue was doing to various pieces of candy. He groans, and Cisco chuckles into their kiss, then pulls back:

"Okay I can't say I'm not happy about this development, but... what brought this on so suddenly?"

Ray kisses him again instead of trying to explain. If Cisco doesn't know, then Ray's in for a show on oral fixation every day, and now that he's allowed to DO something about his frustrations, he doesn't really want the shows to stop. Cisco's here for at least another week or so, until they solve the issue with Ray's suit... but maybe they could- no, they DEFINITELY could take a day off.


End file.
